kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 103
Chapter 103 is one hundred third chapter of Volume 18. Summary Plot Overview While walking around the hallways, Tomoe overhears Mizuki commenting on how Tomoe had stopped picking on him ever since Mikage returned and he suspects Tomoe was just acting innocent for Mikage. Tomoe curses Mizuki for being so sharp as to notice. Nanami replies that she didn’t share the feelings and excitedly tells Mizuki she’d already bought a swimsuit for the Okinawa school trip. Tomoe is horrified as Mizuki urges Nanami to wear it and when she finally agreed, Tomoe fumingly slams the sliding doors open and glares at them, grabbing Mizuki by the collar. He looks at Nanami who proudly held up the paper bag that contained her swimsuit. Tomoe shrugs and acts like he doesn't care but Mizuki catches it and tells Nanami he actually wanted to see it. Then Mizuki decides to ask if he could come along to the Okinawa trip and Nanami readily agrees. But suddenly, Mikage comes through the open door and says that it was not possible. Not for Mizuki but Nanami, whose grades have been treacherously dropping due to her lengthy relaxation. Nanami is stunned and begins to protest and Mikage gives her one more chance and challenges her to get an average of 80 in the upcoming exams. Later on, Nanami continues her tantrum and Tomoe notes that Mikage did have a point; Nanami was slacking off way too much. Mizuki disagrees and tells Nanami that he will simply tell Mikage that it was not possible for someone of Nanami’s intelligence to get an 80. This gives Nanami enough resolve to start studying. The next day, Nanami relentlessly studies but her friends say it was not even worth a try. Nanami tells them she couldn’t give up. She’d been too poor to go on the trips before and she wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass her by. She continues to study whenever she could. Dressed only in a towel after a bath, Tomoe gives her a haori and tells her not to overdo it. Outside, Mizuki asks Mikage if he was serious about Nanami having to get and 80 average. He replies that he merely wanted her to return to her studies and wanted to see her do her best. Mikage also notices that Nanami had been doing her duties as a god and had recently purified the shrine. He’d been worried about Tomoe regaining his memories but everything turned out fine. After all, Nanami had become an irreplaceable existence here at the shrine. QMeanwhile Nanami looks for Tomoe to help her study but finds him gone from his room. She lies on his bed, enjoying his scent. She remembers his harsh words to her but tells herself it would definitely be fun in the Okinawa trip. Tomoe later finds Nanami asleep on his bed and angrily shouts at her. Then he leans closer to her and Nanami snaps wide awake. She grabs his wrist and reminds him that tomorrow was the test. Tomoe puts his head in his hand and mutters that Nanami was always doing as she pleased. Nanami complains that he’d been drinking. Tomoe smiles evilly and suggest they continue what they were doing 500 years ago and Nanami yelps, trying to get away, asking that didn’t he want to go the Okinawa trip together. Tomoe says he didn’t care as long as she was here. She didn’t belong to everybody, only him. Suddenly Mizuki butts in and starts shouting at Tomoe. Together with him was Mikage who was terribly disappointed. He warns Tomoe to prepare, saying this kind of conduct was unbecoming of a familiar. Tomoe glances at Nanami who was crying, telling him that she really wanted to go to the school trip. When the results were finally out, although not being able to reach the 80 mark, Nanami was still allowed to go because she did her best. Characters Trivia Category:Chapters